The Host Club's Maids
by ItsGacyPuddin
Summary: Roren and her twin sister, Kari, have just transferred to a new high school. They soon meet the twins and immediately butt heads. To help their father with a business deal, they must become the Host Club's maids and cater to their every need. Follow the girls through awkward kisses, emotional breakdowns, and sticky situations! Kaoru x OC Hikaru x OC
1. Chapter 1: Don't try to Hold my Hand

"No! No, no, no, no! Nope! Nope! Nope!" I yelled, digging my fingernails into the marble floors. My sister, Kari, let out a loud sigh, her hands wrapped around my ankles, dragging me towards the double doors that led into Music Room 3. I kicked and screamed, not wanting to waste my time in an awkward situation with two pretty boys. "Oh hush, Roren! Daddy said we had to go! Its good for business," she persuaded, proceeding to drag her twin sister into the Host Club.

Kari let go of one ankle and twisted the door handle. The doors flew open and rose petal danced in the air. Seven devilishly handsome boys stood, one seated in a throne like chair.

"Welcome," they all said in unison. Kari raised an eyebrow, and I stopped struggling, my body turning to get a better view of them. Dang. These boys were attractive. Not that I would admit it though, it looked like they didn't need any more of confidence boost.

"Ugg...ughh..." I stuttered, mouth hanging agape. The two orange haired boys snickered, shoulders bobbing.

"That's our four o'clock," they said in sync, breaking away from the group and walking towards the us. I quickly realized that in my position, it was quiet obvious that they all had gotten a good view of my bloomers, that is if I had remember to throw a pair on over my underwear. Yelping, I scurried to my feet, dusting of this putrid yellow dress Kari had forced me to wear for this event.

Kari curtsied politely, taking one of the twin's hands and walking over to the two, rose colored loveseats separated by a glass coffee table. My eye twitched as the other expanded his hand for me to take. I brushed past him, mumbling, "Let's just get this over with."

The boy laughed awkwardly, obviously not use to a girl rejecting him. He caught up to me, smiling a toothy grin and sticking out his hand again for me to take. "You must not have seen me there, my lady. I'm Kaoru and that's my brother Hikaru," he introduced, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Mhm," I nodded, making Kaoru clench his fist in anger. I shrugged him off, taking a seat next to Kari and glaring at her. She giggled evilly, knowing I wasn't one for puffy dresses or expensive shoes. Hikaru took hold of Kari's hand, spinning her around to face him, "You're laugh, it's infectious," he said, staring deeply into her eyes. She growled slightly, lips twitching in a frown.

I smirked at the scene, crossing my arms over my chest. Kari was never one for romance, but she did enjoy the finer things in life. She gingerly retracted her hand, placing it back in her lap.

"Oh please, I don't need the flattering," she scoffed, cocking her head to the side and closing her sea green eyes, her silky, black hair swaying as she shook her head. Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion before placing two long fingers on her jaw and bringing her face to meet his.

"A lady as beautiful as yourself should be complemented every second of every day," he cooed, smiling sweetly. She hummed, pulling her face back and smiling. I sighed, rolling my eyes, it was just like my sister to seek out attention. She was always good at acting, it began when she cried about not getting another cookie to our maid. She was so good at it she got the whole jar!

A hand on mine brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped towards Kaoru. I yanked my hand away. "Don't try to hold my hand!" I growled, pouting.

Kaoru only laughed, tapping his brother on the shoulder, "Look at how adorable Roran-kun is when she's upset!" he said in a baby voice, pinching my cheeks.

Hikaru lurched forward, "She is, isn't she! What an adorable thing!" he gushed, ruffling my bright red hair. I growled, steam coming out of my ears, "Am not!" I yelled, venom lacing my words as I clenched both of their wrists in a death grip. They whimpered in pain, rubbing both of their hands as I let go.

"Even when she tries to act tough she's still like a cute, little puppy!" Kaoru smirked, sitting back in the loveseat he occupied. Hikaru nodded in agreement before drawing his attention back to Kari, who was on the brink of tears laughing.

"So, I hear you two are twins," Hikaru starts causally, taking a sip of his coffee. Kari nodded, "Fraternal. That's why we look nothing alike," she told, flicking her long hair behind her shoulder.

It was true. We did look nothing alike. Kari stood tall at 5'7 with long, skinny legs and always perfect hair and makeup. She was elegant and beautiful, always catching the boys' eyes. I ,on the other hand, was the complete opposite, unruly hair, long torso, and stood at 5'3. I was not interested in the posh, frilly lifestyle my sister couldn't live without, I always felt that a person should work hard for what they had, not motch off their filthy, rich parents. But none the less, I was grateful for what I had.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kaoru running his thumb up my arm, going up to my jaw and turning my head to face him. I sputtered, my cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment. I tried to advert my eyes from his own, which were staring at me intensely.

"You try to resist me, Roren-kun. Why?" his voice held mock hurt, eyes dampening. I rolled my brown eyes, trying to losen his grip on my face.

"You know, it either takes a real man to cry or a real p-" before I could finish my insult, Kari stomped on my toe, her small Mary Jane heels digging into my big toe. I let out a hiss of pain, pulling my foot out from under her and crossing my legs. Hikaru gazed at his watch, frowning deeply as he looked up to us.

"I'm so sorry, princesses. Your appointment has ended," he grabbed Kari's hand, stroking it lightly, "but please princess, promise me you'll come again," he pleaded, lip stuck out in a pout.

I quickly sat on my hands, not wanting Kaoru to grasp mine, my gaze locking onto a small, brown haired boy scratching some notes onto a sheet of paper. The two girls sitting across from him squealed happily, their hands flailing in the air. He looked back up to the two sheepily, a crooked grin forming on his face.

I snapped my head towards Kari, realizing what Hikaru had just said, "Okay, Kari! Let's get a move on! Chop, chop! Time's a wasting!" I all but yelled, pulling her and myself off of the couch and began to walk out of the hell hole.

"Good thing their father has set up multiple appointments for the two," Kaoru said solemnly to his brother.

"A very good thing indeed," the other evil twin agreed, shaking his head. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at them.

"W-What did you say?" I asked, my face full of fear. The two smiled evilly. I shuddered noticeably.

"Your father, Sumisu Jemuzu, he was kind enough to book you two appointments with us for the rest of the year," Hikaru smirked at the us, our faces probably looked crazy. My mouth hung open and my shoulders slumped, a dark rain cloud hanging over me. Kari most likely looked the same.

My shock turned into anger as I marched forward and jabbed a finger into Hikaru's chest, "Listen here, buster! If you think we're going to come here and listen to you falsely compliment us, you gotta nothing thing-"

"On the contrary, you adorable little fireball. You both will be coming here every week and do everything we say," he said, leaning down to pat my head.

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about? That's not how it works!" I screamed, causing the entire room of people to stare at us. The two smiled, a lingering silence engulfing us all.

"If you want our mother to work with your father you will," the two said together before turning around at the same time and walking off.

I held a finger in the air, opening and closing my mouth.

_We would have to work for them?_

_Become their slaves?_

I cringed, stalking out of the room with Kari behind me.

This would not and well.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I hope you like it so far! I literally watch all the Host Club episodes in one day and I love them so much! My favorite characters are definitely the twins and I had this idea for a while now. So hear it is and the next chapter will be out soon. I'm not sure if this will be long or short, but either way I hope you all will enjoy reading. Please follow, favorite, and review! **

**Love you guys**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	2. Chapter 2: My One True Love, Sleep

I shot out of bed, cold water sending shivers down my spin.

_Damn it, Kari!_

I narrowed my eyes at my twin, gritting my teeth.

"This was my last resort," she squeaked before dropping the tin bucket and sprinting out of my large bedroom. I pushed myself off the mattress, snatching my biggest pillow, and running after her. My eyes burned red and a growl ripped from deep in my throat.

Sleep had always been and forever will be my one true love. Kari knew better than to interrupt me from my slumber. I looked towards one of the maids. She shook slightly, shying away from me. With an outstretched finger she pointed towards the stairs. I hurdled past her, making the poor thing loose her footing and land right smack on her butt. I felt bad, but this was war. No one messes with me and my sleep. No one.

I ran down the stairs, locking my vision onto Kari, who was standing right in front of the staircase, her hands overlapped and legs crossed. She was a sitting duck. As I leapt from the bottom step, Kari turned towards me, her eyes bugging out as she waved her hands in surrender.

_To late now_, I thought as I tackled her onto the ground.

I repeatedly tried to beat her with the pillow, but she pushed me back, both hands on my face. Before I could make a grab for her neck, someone cleared their throat, making the two of us stop our wrestle match. I squeaked in surprise, seeing my father, Kaoru, and Hikaru standing before us. The twins looked at us with poised faces, but I could see through their act, knowing the two wanted so badly to laugh at us or make an inappropriate joke.

Kari suddenly pushed me off of her. She stood up and straightened herself out, already dressed in her yellow school uniform. I, on the other hand, was a mess. I was dripping wet, still clad in my pink kitten pajama pants and tank top. I scurried off of the marble flooring, hastily looking for something to hide myself with. The two chuckled quietly, holding their hands over their mouths.

My father stepped forward, looking embarrassed, but at the same time angry. "Good morning, daddy," I greeted sweetly, shrinking back. He sighed, pinching his nose. "Go upstairs and change, Roren. Your father has taught you better than this," his soprano voice ushered, gestering towards my outfit of choice. My father was one of the top stylist back in America, number one in Hollywood. He had multiple clothing lines and was head stylist for some of the wealthist and infamous people back home. He himself was always dressed to impress, right now wearing an obviously expensive magenta striped suit with a maroon ascot, a green handkerchief popping out of his suit pocket, and black, sparkling dress shoes. Sure he was a little out there with his fashion choice, but that's what made him so popular.

I nodded, dashing up the steps and into my room. When I arrived, I took the pillow in my hands and held it to my face, screaming loudly into it.

_Why were they here? What do they want? What are they up to?_

A million other questions rushed through my mind, but I quickly shook them away, knowing daddy needed this business deal. Peeling off my damp clothes I squatted down and began rummaging though the dresses all stuffed messily into my end of bed chest. Pulling out the ugly, squash -colored dress I grumbled, remembering how much I hated it.

After changing into my school clothes, I went back downstairs where everyone was waiting on me. I blew out a breath, taking my spot next to Kira and giving the two trouble makers a big, cheesy grin.

"Why are they here?" I asked my dad through clenched teeth, balling my hands into fists. My father smiled cheerily, "To bring you to school of course, silly goose! What gentlemen!" he gushed, pushing us all out the door.

Kari cursed under her breath, glaring at the closed door while my attention remained on the little devils, Hikaru and Kaoru. They smiled down at me, hands in their trouser pockets. _I swear if looks could kill..._

"Shall we?" Hikaru said coyly, grabbing Kari and I's wrists and dragging us towards a white limousine. The driver opened a door for us, his fat face dotted with beads of sweat, bald head tinted red due to the undying heat. I hopped in the limo after Kari, rudely closing the door before either boy could come in. The door was yanked open seconds after, revealing a very mad set of twins.

"Oops," I smiled innocently, pulling the cute girl routine.

"Oh that's quite alright, Roren-kun," Kaoru started, taking down to me, "you shall learn your lesson later."

I grumbled, sinking back in my seat. I hated it when the two referred to me as 'Roren-kun'. I was not their worker and didn't deserve such a term. For the rest of the ride, I tried to zone out the twins calling me adorable and sweet and Hikaru samelessly flirting with Kari who looked as though she couldn't decide whether to flirt back or dump a bucket of worms on his head.

When we arrive at the school, I bolted. I didn't need to spend any unnecessary time with them. I had other things to do, like actually get through school and pass all my classes. Being the new kid wouldn't be easy and as far as I knew I didn't have any classes with Kari who was in all advanced placement classes with upperclassmen. I entered my first period, Biology, my nose in the school map. "Hello, you must be the new student," the teacher said with a mousy voice, adjusting her glasses, "Sumisu Roren," she read off a sheet of paper in her hands.

I nodded. "Roren, please take a seat next to Haruhi," she said, pointing to the brown haired boy I had seen at the Host Club earlier. He smile kindly at me, a book craddling in one hand, his glasses in another. I nodded again, walking towards the empty desk to the right of him. He looked at me, sticking out a delicate hand.

"I'm Haruhi," he introduced, though I already knew. I beamed at him taking his hand in mine, "I'm Roren. I think I saw you at that Host Club the other day," I let go of his hand, setting my things down.

He blushed slightly, "Oh, uh, yeah. I am kind of required to. I'm in debt, but, uh, you wouldn't understand," he said, trying to change the subject. I set my gaze on the teacher, mumbling, "Oh, but I do."

* * *

The day had been normal, like any other day for a new student. I had to stand in front of every class, tell them my name as the teacher forced me to tell the class about myself. I met up with Kari for lunch, the only time of day I saw her. Unlucky for me, I had close to all my classes with the twins.

At the end of the day, I was cornered. I glared at the two stalkers, giving them my most intimidating look. "Awww, look-"

"Don't say it," I monotoned, "What do you guys want?"

"You, of course. It's time to go to the Host Club," Kaoru smiled, taking hold of my forearm. Hikaru snickered, grabbing the other. The two skipped happily throughout the hallways, dragging me and my unmoving feet behind them. I frowned deeply, my eyebrows knitting together.

We approached the music room shortly, and the boys used their free hands to open the two doors. Rose petal flew into my mouth and blocked my view. I would have fallen backwards, but the boys gripped me tighter, helping me stay up.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered, not knowing why they saved me. Giving them a weird look, I shook my arms from their grasp, walking into the barren Host Club.

"So what is it you want me to do?" I questioned, spinning around to the twins. They smile wickedly.

"Well..." the said in unison, pulling out a gigantic calendar that was marked up and down with brightly colored markers. I raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Kaoru began, only to have Hikaru finish his sentence for him, "we have mapped out your entire year. The red is you for obvious reason-"

"-and the green your sibling. You will be swapping out days, you taking these-" he gestured to the red marks, which now that I looked closer I noticed was a poorly drawn girl's face. My face.

"-and your lovely sister these," Hikaru pointed to the green girl drawings, "and here are the days you both will be working together as our Host Club's adorable maids!" he squealed, pulling out two maid outfits. I gaped at them. There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest and facing away, my back to them.

Haruhi came up beside me, "Come on you guys, you aren't really going to make her do this, are you?" he asked them, hands on his hips.

_How feminine._

I looked at them pleadingly, making puppy dog eyes at them. They looked at each other.

"Think of how much cuter she'd look in the maid uniform!" Kaoru smirked.

"She should try it on now!" Hikaru did the same. I blushed madly, looking at Haruhi for some help. He had a determined look on his face, "Tamaki-senpai!" he called, making the tall, blonde boy snap his head.

"Yes, Haruhi! Daddy is here, what do you need!" he cooed, racing to his side and hugging him tightly.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Haruhi growled, standing stiff as a board. Tamaki let him go, still swooning over his 'son'. Tamaki gave off this vibe. Like he was in love with Haruhi or something. But Haruhi was a boy, so Tamaki couldn't be...

"Can you please tell Hikaru and Kaoru that they can't force Roren to wear this outfit. It's kind of sexist if you ask me," Haruhi said, narrowing his big brown eyes at the skimpy black dress.

Tamaki thought for a moment before looking at me than at Haruhi, "You know it wouldn't be right to make her wear that," he said. Hikaru and Kaoru's smiles faded.

"Without these frilly accessories!" Tamaki gushed loudly, pulling out a black and white lace headband and knee high socks. The twins awed, pulling me into a hug while jumping up and down. Tamaki danced around us, waving them in the air. Haruhi's face darkened and his shoulders slumped.

This wouldn't end well. I just knew it.

* * *

**Hey readers! I simply loved this chapter! I can't wait to write more. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Any suggest, good or bad, are welcomed. I'm going to incorporate the other Host Club members soon, plus extra OCs that will appear often in this story!**

**Love you guys**

**xoxo,**

**Gacy**


	3. Chapter 3: I Know Which One

"Oh, Roren-kun!" Kaoru and Hikaru said, cupping a hand over their mouths. I turned towards them, already aggravated with this job.

"Come here!" Kaoru ushered, waggling his brow. I twitched, but slowly made my way around the tables of the hosts and their adoring girls while balancing a tray of dainty sandwiches and a pot of instant coffee. The boys each grabbed one of my arms, dragging me into their chests. I cursed, but lucky no one could understand me. I could here the three girls on the couch whining like little puppy dogs.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily, jetting my hip out.

"We're going to play a game!" Hikaru announced, placing a cap on his head.

"Guess Which One Is Hikaru Game!" Kaoru smiled, flipping an identical cap onto his cranium. I blinked, looking to the three girls for some clarification. They only squealed and cheered. I think one was crying. I rolled my eyes, now noticing the twins were switching positions at a rapid pace. I breathed out, ready go along with their stupid game. Maybe if I guessed right they wouldn't be so tough on me.

Kaoru and Hikaru stopped moving and stared at me, a smirk on both their face.

"Well," one said.

"Which one is Hikaru?" the other asked, smile forming on his lips.

It was my turn to smirk. This was to easy. Being with the boys for a matter of days, it was obvious they had their own little quirks. I decided to play dumb. It was my turn to have some fun.

"Oh gosh golly, I don't think I'll be able to get it right!" I squeaked, trying my best to sound like the girls at the couch who looked dumbly at the two boys.

"Hmph," one said, crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes, looking the other way. The other looked sad, like he thought I would know.

"Kaoru don't look so upset, I was only kidding! And Hikaru, stop being such a sour puss!" I scolded, setting the tray of sandwiches down. The two looked at each other wide eyed before looking at me. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a big bear hug. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"She knows! She knows!" Kaoru said happily, squeezing me tightly. My stomach lurched as he did so. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. It must have been some bad sushi.

Hikaru let me go after a few seconds, Kaoru following his brother's actions.

"I must admit I am surprise. You're sister didn't even bother to play," he chuckled, reminiscing...

_"Oh, Kari!" the two called, making the dark haired girl sneer._

_What?" she demanded, not yet used to being somebody's maid. She was used to being waited on, not waiting on others. Hikaru grabbed her wrist, pulling her to sit next to them and their guests_. _She snatched her hand away, glaring_.

_"It's time to play-" Kaoru said, Hikaru finishing in for him, "-Guess Which One is Hikaru Game!"_

_The two danced around for a minute, excited to have her participate._

_"No." she said flatly, already halfway across the room, serving a blonde student tea. The two's faces darkened and they slumped down, disappointed..._

"Sorry," I apologized halfheartedly. The two shrugged, leaving to say goodbye to the three girls who all shot angry glances at me. I paid them no mind, straightening out my sweatshirt and jeans before continuing with my duties.

At the end of the day, I was beat. My hair was a mess, brow sweaty, and legs about to collapse. I crumpled in a chair, thanking the lord I wouldn't have to come tomorrow. Two shadows leaned over me and I gritted my teeth, not wanting the company.

"Need a ride home, Roren-kun?" Kaoru asked, slipping next to me. He grabbed my sleeve and began playing with it, knowing I was to tired to hit him. I groggily nodded, not wanting to waste my energy talking with Kari on the phone.

Hikaru stepped into view, "Allow me," he said suavely, picking me up and placing me over his shoulder. A burst of energy shot through me and I growled loudly, "PUT ME DOWN, YOU SENSELESS BABOON!" I screamed, kicking my legs.

He fumbled with my body before throwing me onto the floor. My eyes glew a bright red and I twitched, balling my hands into fist.

"Now, Roren," Hikaru started, only for me to pounce on him. Before I could do any serious damage, Mori pulled me off, shaking a finger at me. I frowned, stalking out of the Host Club and heading for the entrance. I heard footsteps behind me, but decided to ignore them. Kaoru and Hikaru appeared on either side of me, concern written on their faces.

"Roren-kun," Kaoru whispered, "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," I spat, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Hikaru said, though he was looking at the sky, still peeved from earlier.

"I'm sor- Look I just don't liked to be picked up like that," I said softly, scratching my arm. Kaoru stopped, gripping my forearms and turning me to face him.

"Why, Roren-kun? We were only teasing," he looked deeply into my eyes. I looked away.

"My mother. She used to pick me up and play with me like that when I was little. But when she died-" I stopped speaking, wondering why I was telling the two people who's goal it is to make my life a living hell this. Without a second thought, I bolted. I could hear them running after me. I didn't look back and soon I knew they had stopped.

Beginning to walk again, I tried to steady my breathing. I knew tomorrow I would have to avoid them. Hanging my head, I trekked all the way home, the events from today still fresh in my mind.

_What was up with them?_

_Why were they so unpleasant and cocky one second and kind and heartfelt_ _the next?_

I shook my head, knowing I should be asking these questions to myself too.

* * *

_I remember running. I was always running when I was young. No wonder my childhood seemed to go by so quickly. I was always running from Kari. Believe it or not, she was even more uptight when she was little. I don't remember half the things I did, maybe I drank her juice pouch or broke a leg off of her Barbie, but the girl would just have a cow and run after me. Then I remember the slender, warm arms I would run into. The beuitful face that I would see just before I buried my head into her chest. Her sweet, nectar voice that made my insides all fuzzy. _

_Her._

_My mother._

_She was the light in a room of darkness. The superhero in a town of villain. Her big, brown eyes were always filled with such spark, everyday day to her was a gift and she spent each to the fullest. Her aurburn hair was always perfect, in elegant ringlets falling down her back._

_But then, everything went black. Her eyes lost their spark. Her perfect hair disappears. Daddy and her no longer spoke. The door to her hospital room was shut and shortly after, the door to her coffin. _

_That's when I realized my childhood was gone. The beautiful woman who would always save me was no longer here. I had stopped running..._

A hand shook my shoulder, and shot up from my desk.

"Hey," the girl whispered, "wake up!"

She wore heavy, dark makeup, her hair chopped in edgy, black layers. She pulled at the spiked, choker collar around her neck, obviously uncomfortable with me staring. I snapped my head to the teacher, a pink tint blossoming on my cheeks. She let out a dry laugh. I mumbled an apology, only to have her wave me off.

We sat in silence for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I grabbed my things, hurriedly packing them into my backpack. "What's your name?" she asked, appearing behind me. I choked on my spit, jumping in surprise.

"Ro-Roren," I croaked, turning to face her. She was very skinny with a skeleton like appearance, but it fit her and she was beautiful none the less. She stood maybe an inch taller than the twins, her black combat boots adding to her impressive height. Her eyes were a piercing blue and stared intently at me.

"Cute," she muttered, smirking, "Name's Chino, but you can call me Chi," she winked, making me raise an eyebrow. She grabbed my bag, forcing me to follow her. She lead me out of the school building and onto a bench, setting my bag on the ground and patting the spot next to her.

"Sit," she commanded, taking out a pack of cigarettes. I stiffened before doing as told, looking around for any signs of the Host Club to help me escape from this kook. She patted a cigarette against her wrist, lite it, and took a big drag. I cringed, knowing the affects nicotine had on a person's body. She eyed me, removing the smoke from her mouth and waving it in front of my face. Before I could shake my head, two arms were carelessly tossed around my shoulder.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

"Tsk, Tsk, Roren-kun," Kaoru said, moving in dangerously close to my face, "Don't ruin your beautiful completion by smoking," he kissed my cheek, making my eyes bulge out of my head. I scrambled away, the back of my head hitting Hikaru's chest. He draped both arms over me. I bounced upwards, getting away from the two. Wasn't it bad enough I had to spend my time in the Host Club with them.

"Wha-What are you two doing here?" I asked, my mind scattered.

They both smiled, "We're here to see you, silly!"

Chino laughed, "God, you two are so fake! Just because she has a pretty face, doesn't mean she's stupid!" she defended, standing up abruptly. I nodded, happy I had someone looking out for-

"Oh, Chino, you are a fool. Roren does not bat for the other side. And as much as you want her to-"

"Shut up!" Chino warned through gritted teeth. I looked between the three confused.

What had Hikaru meant?

Realization struck me, and I stepped back. Chino was a lesbian. I mean, I really should have seen it, but I was never one to judge so quickly.

"How do you know? She's only been here for a week! You two barely know her!" she took a step towards me and I took one back. Suddenly, she grabbed me around the waisted, placing a short, soft kiss onto my lips. I froze, twitching slightly.

Had this girl I barely known just kissed me? I had only been kissed once before, but that was when I was younger and hadn't counted it until now. Kaoru and Hikaru looked broken as Chino walked away oh-so-causally, a skip now in her step. We all stood in shock before the boys ran up to me, cooing and petting me.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kaoru said, stroking my hair.

I shivered.

"That evil little princess! I was suppose to do that!" Hikaru mumbled, making me and Kaoru glare demonically at him.

"Let's take her to the host club. She's in shock," Kaoru suggested, picking me up bridal style and bringing me into the Music Room. The hosts, plus Kari, all crowded around me when I was set on the couch, since it was the end of the day and the Host Club was about to begin business.

"What's wrong with her?" Honey asked cheerfully, squishing my cheek.

"That nasty, unladylike, creature kissed her!" Hikaru said angrily, stomping around the room. Tamaki gasped, covering his mouth. Haruhi sighed, gripping my shoulder, "It's not a big deal, I've been kissed by a girl before!" he said reassuringly.

"So what? You're a dude!" I broke out of my trance, standing up and beginning to curse and stomp around like Hikaru. After a few minutes, Haruhi said something unexpected.

"I'm a girl and it's not that bad! Now, will you two please stop prancingaround and using fowl language!" he -she- yelled, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Wait- What?" I all but screamed, running over to him -her- and looking her over. Tamaki appeared next to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, what are you talking about? That's simply ridiculous!" he said.

Haruhi moved his hand from her mouth, "No, it's true. I'm a girl."


End file.
